Dream of Tiny, the First Level Boss
by CosmicTeen
Summary: My beautiful dream of this first level boss. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Wrath of the Black Mantis" for the Nintendo Entertainment Center Console.

What a night it was. being chased by pallit swapped goons and sorcerors, i used my ninja might to battle the enemy. fireballs and shyrukens blasted from my fists and from the plam of my dominant hands. Worse yet, I knew somewhere he was hiding from my brutal love. Tiny. I wanted him more than a young girl loves riding the back of father's motercickal.

Sooner i approached the warehouse where I knew Tinny was residing in the darkness of the night. I pulled up, put the truck in park and killed the headlights before checking my watch one last time. "Eleven o'clock PM" I thought to myself as I straightened my karate outfit. Numerous battles had left the top part uneven and therefore unappealing to my love, Tiny.

Inside the warehouse I fought one more foe before it was almost time to meet the man of my intense and wonderful dreams. I stepped on the throat of my adversary, crushing his windpipe. "No" he cried out as his last breathes escaped his dark body in the shadows. "Fuck you" I said slyly as i twisted my body, tearing his neck from his shoulders. Blood shot out and stained his karate shirt, leaving him dead in a pool of red blood. i grabbed my sword and thrust if into his lifeless torso, exposing his stomach organs.

"There you are" said Tiny. i could barely make out his musclarity in the shadowy darkness, yet the moon betrayed the outlines of his ample biceps and forearms. I waited a long time to fuck him. Tiny moved in closer, my heart racing with desire and passion. Soon blood filled my urethra, and my cock was raging and throbbing like all those lonely nights i played level one of "The Wrath of the Black Mantis," and paused the game on the firtst boss fight only to explode on the face of my television set at the sight of this strong and large enemy. "I want your mouth." he said. I was enthralled.

The zipper on Tinies pants wayed a ton. I had to use all my dark power to get it down, but the reward was great. i could smell his ballsack and part of his asshole as i lowerd his giant's jeans to the hard warehouse floor. beneath his underwear was the prize i had yearned for since i first played the game on my nintendo in the basement. it was to be his penis.

I ripped his underwear with a sharp shyruken blade, the tattered fabric floated to the floor like falling ashes of my love after it rose from the depths of despair and haunting. I used my ninja spells to transform my hands into instruments of love. I slowly began massaging Tiny's huge, giant's penis with both hands, it started to rise and soon pointed toward the ceiling. The tip brushed past my ninja mask, knowcking it off and revealing my tru identity. My blonde hair waved in the wind as I began to stroke faster, and reached around to fondal his medicine ball-like testicles. Boy where they heavy! tiny looked down with me, his eyes filled with pleasure and erotic feelings. "Can you lick my warm dick?" he asked violently. Without a word, i storked his member with the tip of my wet tongue, a taste of dried semen filled my mouth. "you are so hot" I said as I thankfully licked the sides of his four foot shaft. Tiny grabbed my head with his index and thumb fingers, shoving his dick into my mouth. It was time for me to taste the full potential of the lovley and wonderful man's penis.

I sucked slowly and tenderly, while touching his asshole and balls. Tiny moaned with great pleasure and I could hardly take it so I tore off my karate pants with a bo staff and began to jerk myself off while I sucked his massive erect dick. I could feel the warm cum filling his urethra as I sucked harder and faster. "Stop" he scraemed before pulling my face away from his groin and penis. I looked up at him and he grabbed his dick and pointed it at my face. the sperm blasted out and covered my entire head and torso in the hot cum and i fell from the ladder i was stnading on in order to suck the giant boss's cock. "tiny that was incredible" i said. "I love you." i said after that.

I felt warmer than ever, yet my dream was shattered by the sound of my mother. "good morning, i made pancakes" she said. Such a wonderful dream with Tiny! Oh well, I guess there's always tomorrow night! ^_^


End file.
